Endless Revenge
by Laserlight
Summary: Again, the Sailor senshi have to fight another enemy. They don't want energy, heart crystals, dream mirrors, or starseeds. In fact, they don't want anything from humans! But why are they causing chaos? Maybe it's different from what they think.


Author's Note: My first sailor moon fanfic! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters!  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Endless Revenge  
  
"Well, things will be much more interesting now, won't they, girls?" A petite, but sadistically cruel voice resonated throughout the endless, black void. Her only reply was a harsh half-hearted smile, and a small twinkle of a bell from the outlined figures in front. No words exchanged; they all knew this chance was what they were waiting for.  
  
A crackle of electricity and a light, sadistic laugh, joined by two others, rang through the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SUGOI!!!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in joy, while throwing her cap in the air with the rest of her classmates. She danced around, tightly gripping her high school diploma in her arms. Another girl with a red bow in her hair, came rushing up to the excited teen.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" She called, practically glomping her own diploma with delighted ease.  
  
"Minako-chan! We made it!" She called back, hugging her friend. They grabbed each other hands, and their eyes got all starry.  
  
"Now that I'm graduated, I can go off to be a famous pop star! Everyone would love me, and I could appear in popular movies with really hot guys!" Minako sighed, and Usagi nodded her head.  
  
"I can be a wonderful wife for my Mamo-chan! I'd cook and clean everyday for him!"  
  
"You'd better start practicing then." A blue haired girl stated with a smile. Beside her was a tall girl with brunette hair.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi exasperated. The others giggled.  
  
"I'm going to make a little café in the city, where you could buy pastries and cakes and enjoy the view!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"What about you, Ami-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
"I'm going to go to a university so I can become a doctor." She replied.  
  
"We'll meet up here so we can go to the temple. For, now, let's find our parents."  
  
The happy group spit up to meet their equally ecstatic parents. In Usagi's case, it was more than ecstatic.  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko hugged her daughter with a death grip. Luckily, it didn't last long. Her father was next, and Shingo just made a face.  
  
"We're so proud of you!" Her mother said.  
  
"Aww, she just got lucky." Her brother said. She gave him a death glare, which in turn, stuck his tongue out.  
  
She slipped her gown off, revealing a peach tank top and jeans. Carefully folding it, she handed the gown to her mother.  
  
"I'm going to Rei-chan's with the girls. I'll be home later tonight, ok?" They gave her a nod, and she went to meet the others.  
  
The group met up, and they began their walk to the temple. It was a bright summer afternoon, matching their mood perfectly. It was peaceful, with occasional birds chirping in the trees. Makoto sighed.  
  
"I can't believe we passed high school already. Everything went so fast!"  
  
"It seems like only yesterday that I joined Sailor Moon." Ami mentioned.  
  
"Those days were fun, weren't they?" Minako added. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Geez! I swear those men left us do all the work just because they didn't get their coffee!" A strained voice cried.  
  
"When I get done with them, they're gonna wish they picked up all this stuff in one trip!" Another high-pitched voice replied.  
  
"Not before I get to them first!" A deeper voice answered. The former senshi stopped to look at three girls trying to lift up a particularly heavy couch. Other items of furniture were scattered among the yard. In back was a cozy house.  
  
On the right side was a young adult, with short blonde hair and brown-red eyes. She wore a tan shirt with denim blue jeans. On the left was a teen with dull black hair put in two braids. She was shorter than the others, and wore a grey t-shirt and black shorts. Helping her was another teen, around the same size as the blonde-haired girl, with long wavy black hair. She had a black velvet blouse and leather pants.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi called. The three looked at her, and dropped the couch. They cringed from the noise, while the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, do you want any help?" She finished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for helping us." The blonde mentioned.  
  
"It's no problem." Usagi replied. They managed to get all the furniture in the house and in the according rooms. Everyone was sitting in the living room on the two leather couches.  
  
"My name is Mi," The blonde said.  
  
I'm Neko!" The shortest one piped up.  
  
"I'm Hecate." The teen in black sounded.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves, and the conversation went on.  
  
"Where are you from?" Ami asked. Hecate and Neko looked at Mi, who looked slightly worried.  
  
"We're from the orphanage," She hesitantly answered. The senshi's eyes widened. "The three of us were there at an early age for some reason or another, and no one adopted us. We saved up enough money and bought everything here."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, that's okay! We're glad we get to live here now!" Neko chirped.  
  
"Guys! We gotta get to Rei-chan's place!" Minako yelped. They said their goodbyes to the confused teens, and scrambled to Rei's.  
  
She was waiting on the steps when they came.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get here! I almost thought you got lost!" She exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nightfall, as two silhouettes stood on the roof of a building.  
  
"Would you like to take the honors?" One asked. The other replied without moving.  
  
"Last goes first, I always say. You go." The other cruelly smiled. She pointed to a person walking by.  
  
"Split!"  
  
A piercing scream filled the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whew! What a party!" Rei exclaimed. She looked around the transformed room tiredly. Most of the visitors had already left, leaving Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami to be the only ones left.  
  
A sudden chill ran down her spine. Something wasn't right with the air. She looked suspiciously at the door with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?" Minako asked. A sudden cry answered her question.  
  
"Let's go guys!" She said, running out the door, with the rest closely behind. They ran down a few blocks and hid in the bushes. What they saw was not pretty.  
  
A hideous youma with piercing yellow eyes, and dark tan crinkly skin, covered with grotesque wrappings of vines, towered over a girl on her knees.  
  
"Mi-san!-" Usagi cried, before Rei clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Let's transform!" They did so, and rushed out to help their friend who was now unconscious and in the youma's arms. It threw her to the ground and turned to the sailor senshi.  
  
"Come on! Play with Yami-Demi!" It rasped and charged towards the group.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The razor sharp leaves, cut through some of the vines and momentarily stunned him.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" She nodded, and stepped up.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
The energy from her attack blinded everyone, and when the light subsided, the creature was no longer there.  
  
"I wonder-aah!" Venus was pulled up by the crude vines wrapped around her waste.  
  
Everyone looked up at Yami-Demi in the tree, laughing dementedly. It tightened it grip, crushing the senshi of love, and threw her to the ground. Jupiter growled.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The two attacks joined and hit the monster dead on. It fell to the ground with a crash.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Try it!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" This time, it worked. Yami-Demi disappeared, and in its place was an unconscious man. A peculiar symbol of a split circle faded off his forehead. Their attention diverted to the voices from the hidden shadows of the rooftop.  
  
"Aw! They cleansed Yami-Demi!"  
  
"Yes, but look! It was a success!"  
  
They stopped and looked right back at the Sailor Senshi. Demented cackles came out, along with a twinkling of a bell as they faded away.  
  
They de-transformed just as the man woke up. He walked off, and they checked on the unconscious Mi.  
  
"Mi-san!" Usagi called, gently shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. Usagi smiled  
  
"Are you ok? We found you lying here when we were walking home."  
  
"Eh? Wasn't there a monster here a while ago?"  
  
"You must have dreamed it."  
  
Mi said her goodbyes, while each split off home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Today was rough!" Usagi exclaimed as she slipped her shoes off at the front door. The luxurious aroma of supper caught her attention immediately. She made a mad dash to the kitchen and greeted her mother.  
  
"Usagi, can you please call down Shingo and Chibi-usa? Dinner is almost ready." The last name caught her by surprise.  
  
"Chibi-usa?!" She thought. 


End file.
